nuclear_thronefandomcom_ko-20200213-history
크리스탈 (Crystal)
크리스탈은 게임내에서 가장 생존중심적인 돌연변이입니다. 유일한 10체력 캐릭터 인것만으로, 이미 크리스탈은 방어적 이점을 지닙니다. 게다가, 액티브 스킬 크리스탈 쉴드를 사용함으로써, 크리스탈은 안전하게 대부분의 투사체를 막을수있습니다. 그녀의 쉬운 사용법과 추가 체력은 크리스탈을 최고의 스타팅 캐릭터로 만듭니다. 패시브 스킬 : 크리스탈은 10체력으로 시작합니다. 액티브 스킬 : 크리스탈은 자신 주위에 데미지를 막는 보호막을 생성할수있습니다. 보호막은 짧은시간동안 지속되며 크리스탈은 보호막이 활성화되는 동안은 움직일수없습니다. 보호막은 자동적으로 사라지기전에 흔들릴것입니다. 크리스탈은 보호막이 사라지는 중일때 데미지에 취약해집니다. 보호막은 이전의 보호막이 완전히 사라지기 전까지 재사용할수없습니다. Enemies will act as if they have lost sight of Crystal when she is shielding, and closer enemies will get repelled. 보호막에 의해 반사되는 공격들: *Common red projectiles such as those fired by Big Dog or Bandits, *Alligator들 이나 Mole Sarge들에 의해 발사되는 것과 같은 샷건 탄환들, *I.D.P.D.의 파란 탄환들과 Inspector의 slug 투사체, *Discs from the Disc Gun. 보호막에 의해 무효화되는 공격들: *Green ovoid bullets such as those emitted by Scorpions or Ballguys, *Fire, including the blue fire emitted by Lil' Hunter, *Toxin from toxic barrels and Toxic Ballguys or your own weapon, *the Palace의 적들에 의해 발사되는 초록색 탄환들이나 구체들, *적대적인 호러의 방사능 빔, *Elite Shielder's Plasma projectiles (no impact damage and no explosion damage). 보호막을 우회하는 공격들: *Melee strikes such as that employed by the Assassin, *Lasers fired by Laser Crystals, *Lightning fired by Lightning Crystals, *폭발들, *Contact damage (Though enemies act as if they have lost sight of Crystal when shielding and won't run directly at her. Closer enemies will get repelled), *Inspector's telekinesis can drag you out from behind your shield. : Co-op: 크리스탈이 반사한 탄환은 다른 플레이어에거 피해를 주지않습니다. Throne Butt : Crystal's Throne Butt reduces the shielding time and allows Crystal to teleport towards the cursor after her shield disappears. Aiming the cursor over a wall will only activate the shield without teleporting. Ultra Mutations Gameplay :Crystal can be considered the best starting character for a new player due to her survivability. Her health boost alongside her special ability helps withstand heavy fire, plus the shield's reflective properties allow the player to kill enemies without spending ammunition. Releasing the shield and activating it again in the right moments can make you invulnerable for long enough that you can survey the situation before running to safety, which can be really helpful in the third stage. Her teleportation ability with Throne Butt adds to this, as you can escape any danger by shielding and teleporting to a safe location. :Useful mutations: *Euphoria - grants slightly more time to put up a shield and, in turn, evade projectiles. *Gamma Guts - when combined with Throne Butt, lets you teleport straight into enemies susceptible to contact damage. *Rhino Skin - added to Crystal's already above-average HP, grants a higher maximum total than any other character. *Stress - a higher maximum HP means it is possible to reach a lower minimum percentage of HP remaining, in turn increasing the fire-rate increase cap to one unmatched except by Chicken at 0% HP. *Throne Butt - grants more maneuverability and battlefield control via teleportation. Trivia *크리스탈의 불러오기 화면 문구 중 "가족"은 크리스탈의 가족을 의미합니다. 이들은 크리스탈과는 달리 스스로의 몸을 움직일 수 없어, 수정 동굴에서 수정 모습으로 갇혀 있습니다. 세계 멸망 전 가족의 기억을 간직하고 있는 것은 크리스탈 뿐입니다. *Crystal's other loading screen tip mentions that "Crystal can handle this", which implies that she is confident of her abilities and stays motivated 크리스탈의 불러오기 화면 문구 중 "크리스탈이 해결할 수 있어"는 크리스탈 스스로에 대한 자신감을 보여줍니다. *Prior to update #82, Crystal's shield remained active for much longer. It got replaced with a slightly smaller, snappier shield. At the same time, her Throne Butt changed to teleport her after shielding instead of before shielding. *크리스탈은 게임의 초기 버전부터 있었던 5명의 캐릭터 중 하나입니다. *Crystal's B-Skin has the same color and shape as the wall crystals in the Crystal Caves area. *In update #82 her B-skin got its own shield sprite to match her color and shape. Category:Characters